Rules of love
by naruto05
Summary: Russell is not who he seem's to be and his interest in Timmy manages him to show his true colors to the brown skinned cutie. Russell/Timmy


**Author's note:** I suddenly got hooked on this show and a couple of guys reminded me of a certain couple Muwahaha! The uke is so cute! Hope anybody enjoys! I just wanted to write.^_^

Disclaimer: I do not own Rules of Engagement, i just forget who does...

...

" TIMMY! Where's my lunch!?" Russel screamed like a child, annoying his assistant.

" Yes sir, I have it. Here you go,sir." Timmy put the food on Russel's desk, an inadequate feeling never failing to come up with when doing these menial tasks. Russel looked at Timmy with a questionable look, but then it disappeared and he resumed to acting like a child.

Nobody knew it, but Russel's personality and his way with women was all just an act. He started the act after the divorce of his parent's, tired of being the perfect child so he started the act. He was actually pretty smart, after all if he really did not do his job, his father's business would be bankrupt. It's the reason he had so much time, time to mess with everyone and especially Timmy. _Timmy,_ that boy, he was so different from everyone else. Not just cause he was his assistant, but the overall complexity of his personality.

The boy was adorable, smart, determined and even had the heart to help out him out when he was acting like a child. And he still had a little bark in him which aroused Russell to no end. But he also loved the way the boy spoke, with that British accent and beautiful brown skin. He was nothing like his previous lover's, he resolved the issue of Timmy's gender the minute he chose him as his assistance.

Timmy was the only one that made him show his true personality, he wanted the boy to gape and be astounded with him. As you can see, he still had very high confidence. So he decided he would but the question was when. It should probably be done one bit at a time, so the boy could get used to it. Along with that, he would woo the boy and gain his trust. Then he would make love with the boy, tenderly and passionate with a hint of lust.

Russel stared at Timmy through the window, memorizing every movement the boy would show while doing his work. Ok he will invite Timmy to dinner, talk a bit like actual adults. And maybe even get a hug out of it, he hopes.

" Timmy! Get in here!"

" What is it Sir?"

" Were having a meeting tomorrow at 6 so leave your schedule opened"

" Um Sir, I do not remember any meeting scheduled for tomorrow. And you have no interest with stuff like this Sir"

" Well it is a very important meeting with a very important new client so be ready. Once in a while I can be serious Timmy, anyways can you give me the files for the Miare inc." Timmy blinked a couple times feeling very confused at the seriousness.

" Timmy what wrong?" Russell asked with amusement and a smirk.

" Huh oh nothing on my way Sir" Timmy had jumped a bit at the question and scurried away. Russell smirked at the retreating form, he made the boy jump a little which was his goal.

 _The next day_

 _"_ Ok Timmy, we are going to _La Belle_ restaurant on 15 street in half an hour." Russell was incredibly excited to be going to dinner with the boy. and by the way, he call's him the boy because Timmy is almost half his age. That is really young.

" Alright Sir, but this isn't one of your escapades again right? I'm tired too tired today Sir"

" No.. I not making you help me meet a women Timmy." He could not say escapade, considering what he was doing.

" Oh uh then very good Sir. We should get going so we wouldn't hit traffic."

" Good let's get going then" They went down the elevator and Timmy called a taxi. Once the Taxi arrived, it took them about 20 minutes to arrive at the restaurant. They sat in silence for the first time which made Timmy anxious, as Russel was always talking either about women or.. no just women. Russell was thinking about Timmy, the boy was jumping at everything he did right and he was so freaking adorable when he did it.

They walked in the restaurant, yet there was no car or person in sight.

" Uh Sir, There's no one here" Timmy looked at Russell with confusion. Then out of nowhere, a young man appeared.

" Hello Mr. Russell, I will escort you and your person to your table." The man guided them to a single table in a dim lighted room, with roses placed in the middle. The man seated Timmy on the right, and Russell on the left.

" Um Sir, I do not know how to feel about this. I thought we were here for a meeting, this seem's more like a d-date" Timmy stuttered the last part with a slight blush. Adorable was the first thing that popped in Russell's mind, the boy was so freaking adorable.

" Hm. Well if i told you to come with me alone, you would have refused me. I simply want to talk with you and have a nice dinner. That is why we are here alone in this restaurant."

" If i may Sir, but you've been acting very differently starting yesterday. And this is just..well you know."

" You know sometimes Timmy, I just want have an actual conversation with someone and especially with someone with your intellect."

" Oh well, I um Im very thankful Sir and you think I'm intelligent?" Timmy was now acting like a shy girl, something which Russell was going for.

" Of course Timmy, your one of the most intelligent people I though I never say it, you are also my best friend." After that the conversation never stopped, a few times Russell would make Timmy laugh for an entire 3 minutes.

" Hey Timmy would you like to come back to my place?"

" What.. I um.." Timmy blushed in his seat.

" You know since it's late and my place is closer, now c'mon" They walked outside and called for a taxi. Timmy fidgeted nervously in his seat,wondering why his heart was beating so fast beside his boss. He's supposed to hate him, but the entire dinner conversation was funny and intellectual. It was an entire different side to , something he kinda liked and it made his heart skip for unknown reasons.

" Ok were here." They went in, went up the elevator and entered Russell's apartment.

" Um, so can i have a pillow and blanket Sir?"

" What why? Your going to sleep in my bed"

" What!" Russell pulled Timmy toward the bedroom while Timmy went into shock. Russell took off his and Timmy's clothes except the boxer's. Timmy unfroze when he realized he was half naked.

" Sir! What are you doing!?"

" Nothing, now let's go to bed" Russell went into the right left side of his bed and patted the right side. Timmy took a minute but he crawled into the bed facing away from Russell.

And they slept.


End file.
